Defined
by wickedly-pure
Summary: From the outside it seems Jaden has the perfect life; a supportive family, a great career anyone would kill for, and the guy of her dreams has finally showed interest in her. But when rumors start to fly, will she be able to stay afloat or will she lose herself in the chaos?
1. Rumor

**Rumor**:  
_A story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts._  
_gossip, hearsay, fabrication, falsehood, fiction_

She sat on the brick wall over looking what was left of the decaying deck that sat on top of the lake. The crisp autumn air blew, pulling some of the leaves off the trees, making them dance in the breeze. If her body hadn't been numb already, she would have shivered, but she couldn't feel the air, she couldn't feel that her cheeks were red from the cold, that her fingers were tingling. Her dark brown hair blew in the wind, her green eyes glistened from the tears. She sat there staring at nothing; wishing that her mind would have been just as numb as her body, but it wouldn't shut up.

"Jade!" She heard her brother's voice yell at her from a far distance. She knew he would close in fast, so she quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
"Jaden Kendall Rotunda, what are you doing out here? And without a coat? Are you loco?" He laughed, wrapping a blanket he had carried from his car around her shoulders, taking a seat next to her.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from jumping.

"Twin telepathy." He started to laugh again, until she looked at him.  
"What's going on, Jade?"

"Don't act like you haven't heard." Things had been flying back stage for months. None of it was completely true, but on the other hand, none of it was completely false.

"What do you want me to say?" Husky asked. They had always been close, even when she was called up to the main roster and he was stuck in NXT.  
"I used to be able to talk to you about anything. Now, well, to be honest, I don't know what to say, or even how to ask you."

"Does dad know?" She asked. Husky started to nod his head,knowing their dad knew of the stories, but the look in her eyes told him she needed to think at least someone hadn't heard, so he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Bo?" She had always tried to protect her little brother, but she had never thought that he would need protection from her.

"He's backstage just as much as I am, I'm sure he's heard something." He took a deep breath.  
"Do I even need to ask what's true and what's not?"

"No, you can think what you want. You can be just like the rest of the locker room. Make assumptions, think you know what's going on. Think what you hear is all there is to know."

"Or you can talk to me." He tried.

"I'm so tired of getting the looks. Hearing the whispers." She said.  
"Just because I was sitting on Cena's lap means nothing. I haven't slept with Cena. Ever. Out of everyone on the roster, everyone under contract, he is so not my type."

"Then why let it get to you?"

"Seriously, Husky? Have you heard how far this shit has gone?" She asked.  
"Before you know it, I'm going to be pregnant with his child." Her brother looked at her.  
"It's not even possible, Windham. I should hit you for even thinking that."

"Then why are you letting it get to you?"

"Because the rumor about what was heard from my hotel room is true. It's just the wrong guy." Jaden said, hanging her head.  
The road got lonely. And truth be told she was involved with someone. A someone who was 7 years her senior. A someone who understood the pressure she was under being a third generation wrestler, he was one himself. A someone who was a father. A someone who was married. A someone who no one would ever expect.

"Who is it Jade?"

"That's not important." She said.

"How long has it been going on?"

"Over a year." She confessed.

"You've been seeing someone for a year and it's not important who it is? I'd say that's a pretty serious relationship." Her brother said.

"It's not."

"Jade, a year, how can it not be serious?" Her twin looked at her.  
"I was engaged within a year."

"It's sex. There are no feelings between us." She was telling the truth there, she felt nothing for him. He was just someone who was there to fill her lonely nights.

"Oh, Jaden, that's not smart. Someone always gets hurt like that."  
The word cut her to the core.  
Hurt. She was hurt, that's why she fell into the ever-so-waiting tattoo'd arms of her lover.


	2. Hurt

_**Hurt**:  
to cause emotional pain or anguish _  
_injure, harm, pain, ache, damage_

Jade watched from afar as he twirled the women around the dance floor. She found it humorous that he was even there. They were both so far away from the spotlight of the stage, but no matter how hard they tried, neither of them could ever truly escape it.  
She had thought that coming here, to the middle of nowhere, in a no name town, to the local watering hole, would offer her some sense of normality; but it was the same as anywhere she went. Men falling over one another to get closer to her, people whispering as she walked by.  
She found a stool at the bar and sat down. She watched as he thanked the women for the dance and took a seat on the opposite side of the bar. She ordered a drink and had one sent to him. She couldn't help but laughed at the look on his face when he followed the bartenders finger to see her. His shock turned into laughter as he got up and walked around the bar, taking the seat next to her. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. Even with the cigarette smoke filling the air, he smelled amazing.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was passing through. What about you?"

"It's close to home. I used to come here a lot." He smiled, taking a drink.  
"You wanna dance?" He asked holding out his hand. She downed her drink and took his hand.  
Several drinks and hours later, they left the bar. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist.  
"Hey, you wanna come back to my place? I have enough room, you can crash for the night."

"Sure." She agreed. They were far from strangers. They had spent time together in ROH, and had come up through NXT at the same time.

* * *

"Out here." He called to her from the balcony, as she walked out of his bathroom.

"Wow. It's beautiful out here." She smiled looking over the city. He reached over and took her hand in his, pulling her to him.

"The only beautiful thing I see out here is you." He grinned, brushing a stray hair from her face. He let the back side of his fingers trace her face, lifting her jaw to meet his height.  
His lips pressed to hers. He was moving with her, without even parting his lips from hers.  
He guided her to his bedroom, laying on top of her on the bed, deepening their kiss. As he reached down and unbuttoned her pants, she couldn't tell if it was the drinks, the want, or the need, but she didn't think once to stop him. She had always found him attractive. But because of their friendship, she never once acted on her feelings. As she let the desire take over, the night became a blur of moans and passion.  
Jade couldn't help but smile as she woke up in his arms. As she stirred, he pulled her to him, kissing her. When she started to get up, he held on to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have an interview today." She yawned.  
"I have a five-hour drive ahead of me, and just about that long to get there. Can I use your shower?"

"Only if I can join you." He grinned.

The next day Jade was already at the arena when he arrived. All she got from him was a simple smile, then later, at the end of the night, her face crumbled and the hurt set in, as she saw him kissing another women. She turned to leave, only to run into Randy Orton.

"Is that douche why you've been turning me down?"

"I've turned you down because you're married, or did you forget that?" Jaden huffed, as she turned to walk away.

"It's never mattered to me before." He chuckled, following her down the hall.  
"Jade, stop and hear me out." He had to reach out and grab her arm to make her stop.  
"Jaden, look, I'm not saying I'll leave my wife for you, shit, I'm not even asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Then what are you asking?"

"It's no secret that you're hot. I find you physically attractive. The road gets lonely, and to be honest, I like sex. No strings, no feelings. Just sex." He said.  
"I've been putting the moves on you for months, it's obvious now why you've said no. You have feelings for Rollins, but it would appear he wants someone else. I want you, Jade. Come back to my room with me. Just give me one night. See how things go. How we work together." He said, as she let him take her hand and lead her out of the arena.

* * *

Those days replayed in her head a lot. It was over a year ago, and not once had Seth mentioned their night together. Then all of the rumors started, and she knew Seth had heard them. Nearly everyone in the company had heard them.  
Now here she was sitting in her car, outside the arena, about to have to face the rumors head on. She had no choice. After a couple weeks off, she had to return to work. She took a deep breath and finally got out of her car, not knowing she was heading to a raging storm, a storm she may not be able to withstand.


	3. withstand

**WITHSTAND**:  
_to stand up against_  
_brave, brace, confront, face, fight_

Jaden ignored the eyes that followed her as she walked the halls of the arena. She ignored the whispers. She even ignored the laughs.  
But she couldn't ignore him. As soon as she turned the corner her eyes locked on his. She stopped dead in her tracks. She could deal with the looks from everyone else, but the look in his eyes was more than she could take. He looked hurt, even more than that, devastated. Jade torn her eyes away from him, and looked at the floor the rest of the way to the locker room. She took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves, but jumped as two fingers ran down her upper arm.

"Hey Sexy."

"What do you want Randy?" Jade asked, stepping away from his touch.

"Don't be like that." Randy said.  
"I haven't seen you in a couple weeks." He smirked.  
"I've been lonely."

"Yeah, well, I've had a lot going on." She said, trying to go about her everyday routine, ignoring the fact that Randy had closed in on her.  
"Anyway, I'm busy. So I'll talk to you later."

"I don't think you get it, Jaden." Randy growled, backing her up until she was against the wall. His arms blocked her path of retreat. She had no place to go. She put her hands on his chest, trying to stop his advance.  
"I said, I've been lonely. I don't like feeling lonely." He grabbed both of her small wrists in one of his hands, raising her arms up high above her head. His other hand slipped around her tiny waist to her back, shoving his fingers down the back of her jeans.

"Not at work Randy." Jade said, trying to keep her voice from jumping.  
"I have too much to deal with here already. I don't need another rumor going on."

"Really? Why?" He chuckled.  
"Are you afraid it will get back to him?" He leaned in until his lips were touching her neck, he took a deep breath, smelling her perfume.

"Who?" She asked, but she knew who he was talking about.  
They had never really talked about him, but Randy knew. He seemed to be able to read every thought she had ever.  
Randy's laugh caused her to jump.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about." He said.  
"I'm sure he's already heard the latest anyway. Who hasn't?" He laughed.  
"I can take your mind off him." He pressed his lips against her neck, while unbuttoning her pants.

"I said not at work." She tried to push him off, but he was far stronger than her, and he wasn't moving.  
"I have a match to get ready for. Not right now Randy."  
His fingers stopped right above her panty line. He pulled his head back and looked at her.  
"I have first match. I will be called anytime." She took a deep breath.  
"We wouldn't want to be interrupted, now would we?"

"No we wouldn't." Randy said, taking a step back, and grinning.  
"I'll meet you at your hotel room later." He turned and walked out of her dressing room.  
"And just so you know, I decide when and where, not you." He said, through the crack in the door, before pulling it closed behind him.  
Jade leaned against the wall, letting her legs give out from under her. She pulled her legs up against her chest, resting her head on her knees. Her stomach still flipping from the nerves of what almost happened.

_'Someone always gets hurt.'_ Husky's words running through her head.  
She had known of Randy's reputation before getting involved with him. She had heard the many stories of him forcing himself on women, but all of it was nothing more than a rumor, at least that's what she had told herself.  
She had never, up until now, turned any of Randy's advances down in the past year.  
A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Jaden, are you dressed?" Husky's voice called from the other side of the door.  
She had to be imagining it. He wasn't there. But the knock sounded again. She stood and went to the door.  
She almost fell into her twin's arms when she saw him standing there.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, practically carrying her into the dressing room.

"It's been a really rough day so far." She forced a smile.  
"What are you doing here?"

"I've been called up." He grinned.  
Her forced smile turned into a real one.

"No way." She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yep. These morons don't know what they've done. The twin duo reunite."


	4. Fear

**FEAR**:  
_An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat._  
_concern, dread, dismay, scare, terror_

Jade had somehow managed to avoid Randy before, after and during shows for the last month. She had been having a blast with her brother, and had pushed Randy to the back of her mind. She ignored the evil stares from him back stage.

"So, it's been a month and I haven't noticed this guy you had told me about." Husky said as they headed to the arena.

"Yeah, I think we kinda called things off." Jade said.

"Really? So do I get to know who this mystery man was?"

"No."

"Come on Jade. It's been killing me."

"No, Husky. Never." She said, wishing she hadn't seen the hurt on his face. She shifted her weight in the passenger seat and turned towards him.  
"Listen, things were very complicated with us. We were never a couple, and were never planning on being a couple."

"You can't tell me that things went on with you two for over a year, and no feelings ever developed." Husky said.  
"That's impossible for a woman, a man, hell, anyone."

"It's not impossible."

"I just don't believe it." Husky said, as he pulled into the parking garage of the arena.

"He's married." Jade said, turning to look out the window.

"MARRIED?" Husky almost plowed into the car he was parking next to.  
"What's wrong with you? Why would you try to destroy a marriage?"

"I wasn't trying to destroy it. I told you, it was sex, that was it. No emotions, no feelings, no love." Jade said, stepping out of the car, and grabbing her bags from the back.  
"Not everyone is as lucky as you, and is married to their soul mate. The road gets lonely, and I for one, was happy to have someone around to fill that void. Married or not." With that she turned and stormed away.  
Husky knew his twin sister too well. He knew better than to go after her. When she was ready, she'd come and talk to him.

* * *

"It's about time you lost your shadow." Randy's voice sounded in her ear.

"I didn't do it for you." Jade said, stepping away from him.  
"I have a lot to do. I don't have time for you right now Randy."

"That seems to be how it's been for the last month. No time." He said, jerking her bag out of her hands and throwing it across the room. He shoved her into the wall. Before she realized what was happening, he had his hand around her neck.  
"I told you last time, I decide when and where. I have let you get away with avoiding me, but it stops tonight."

"Quit, Randy. Let me go." She cried as fear ran through her entire body.

"I will let you go, when I'm ready too." He leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers.  
"You are mine, Jaden." He smirked.  
"I'll see you later tonight." With that he let her go and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Alright, time to find something on." Husky said, kicking his feet up on the bed, leaning against the propped up pillows.  
Just as he turned the tv on, Jade's phone buzzed.

-_lose him now_

The text read. She didn't ever have to see the number to know who it was from.

-_can't__. we room together._

She hoped that would work and Randy would leave her alone.

-_find__ a way to leave the room._  
-_I'm__ starting to get angry, believe me, you won't like me angry._

Jade racked her brain for an excuse to get out of this situation.

-_NOW__!_

That was all she needed to see. She jumped up and slipped her shoes on.

"Going somewhere?" Husky asked, yawning.

"I'm going to take a walk." She forced a soft smile.  
"I'm too wired to sleep."

"Don't be long, I don't know if I'll be able to stay up to let you back in."

"I got a key card. Get some rest. Don't bother waiting up." Jade said, pulling the door shut, only to turn around and run straight into Seth.  
"I'm sorry." She breathed.

"You ok?" He asked. His hands had grabbed onto her upper arms as an attempt to steady her, but she was perfectly balanced and he still hadn't moved them.

"I'm good." She smiled.  
"I was talking to Husky, I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's ok, as long as you're good." He mimicked her smile.  
"So, what are you doing out at this time of night, alone?"

"Taking a walk." She said, might as well stick with the same excuse.

"You want some company?" He asked.  
"I was doing the same. Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah me either." She said.  
"I'd love some company." She sent a sly smirk at Randy who had just stepped around the corner.  
Seth placed his hand on her lower back. As they started walking Jaden's phone went off. She looked at the number, seeing it was Randy's, and pushed her phone in her back pocket.

"Do you need to get that?" Seth asked.

"Nah, it's no one important." She smiled, as he held the door open for her, and they walked out into the warm night air.


End file.
